


A Different Path

by Kyutal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Doppelganger, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Romance, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyutal/pseuds/Kyutal
Summary: Felicity didn't want to marry him. Mon-el married someone else. Now Oliver and Kara are left alone with no real answer or idea of what happens next. Revision of Crisis on Earth-X starting after Jitters.





	1. A Quiet Night

**_Oliver Queen_ **

 

“Oliver, I don’t want to marry you!”

 

Those are the only words in his head for the last few minutes ever since he tried to propose to Felicity. Oliver Queen, the mayor of Star City by day and Green Arrow by night, had just been rejected in front of Barry and Iris’ rehearsal dinner the night before their wedding. If the awkwardness wasn’t enough, the second-hand embarrassment felt by every other person in the room was prevalent. The looks of shock from Joe, Cecile, & Iris was more than enough evidence that the outburst echoed throughout Jitters.

 

A few minutes pass by and the tension could’ve been cut with a knife. Luckily Mick made a small fuss about how the crab cakes had run out and demanded more. This was the opportune time and Oliver slowly snuck out the back entrance of Jitters and onto the street. Glancing at his motorcycle, he decided a walk would provide some much needed peace of mind after what just happened. The weather was a bit chilly due to the fall climate hitting Central City a bit harder due to its location along a waterfront. But this wasn’t anything Oliver couldn’t handle, if anything, it helped ease his mind from the mental turmoil.

 

It was already 10PM and downtown Central City was rather silent with only a few cars passing by. The sidewalk was empty except for Oliver himself, just slowly making his way down the block, each footstep feeling heavier than the last. He began thinking about about why Felicity would flat out say no about being his wife. Sure they had their ups and downs like any other couple, excluding the fact they fought against criminal scum outside the constraints of the law. Then again, their secret profession did bring strain to the relationship more than once. Whether it was physical or emotional, they always had each other's back even after they broke up. But the lies and deception from the past two years might've added to the rejection.

 

When they came back to Star City from Ivy Town, they made the conscious decision that the city needed saving. Sure it started out ok like the old days, then it changed when Team Arrow helped Team Flash deal with Vandal Savage. While stopping Vandal was the main priority, learning about William and keeping that a secret was a time bomb. Following that event, after his first proposal, they were on the way home with just happiness overcoming them. A few minutes later, Damien Darhk’s mercenaries shoot their limo to hell. Felicity is paralyzed from the waist down that just sends their partnership even further down the gutter.

 

When William got rescued after his kidnapping from Darhk's, Oliver saw how his secret would only threaten William’s future if he remained involved. If recording the message about his true identity to William wasn't hard enough, Felicity decided to call off the engagement immediately and left him more distraught. That had to be some kind of indicator; that maybe they weren't as compatible as they once thought. Paired with even more tragedy like Laurel and Billy Malone’s deaths as well as the nuke taking out Havenrock. Felicity’s work with Helix, which led to Cayden James roaming Star city and wreaking havoc with Black Siren. Adrian’s words held more weight now than ever before despite him being dead for almost 7 months now.

 

_“Everything you touch, dies.”_

 

He was right. Ever since Oliver started this crusade, anyone that interacted with him has somehow been affected by his decisions. The atrocities he committed from killing, torture, even to the extent of kidnapping Lyla. John may have forgiven him, but nothing could make up for threatening John's family like that. Now, he had to take care of William, his boy. He and Samantha were never supposed to get involved, and yet Adrian still managed to find them and dragged them back into this. The death of William’s mother on Lian Yu displayed the hypocrisy of this entire crusade. How can he save Star City but not his own son from all this pain. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be William that suffered for his father’s choices.

 

_‘I should have never left that island.’_ Oliver thought.

 

A few minutes later Oliver arrived at Central City Park. He stopped and sat down at a bench overlooking the waterfront, illuminated by a single lamp. All he could see was the never ending darkness spread across the ocean, as if it was a mirror reflecting his inner self. Without realizing, tears slowly trickled from his eyes, the first real tears he's shed since Laurel’s death. Consumed with grief, Oliver didn't even notice the person approaching from behind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Kara Zor-el_ **

 

After Joe West had made his beautiful speech congratulating Barry and Iris, Kara saw the love they shared for one another. It only helped emphasized her conversation with Barry earlier. She thought going to this wedding would be a good thing for her slump with the whole Mon-el debacle. But just like every other attempt of escape, misery just loves company, and in this case it was Kara.

 

Not feeling like speaking to anyone, Kara went back up to the second level to wallow in her loneliness until it was time to go back to Joe’s for the night.

 

_'Wait, where's Alex?’_ Kara thought. The last time she saw Alex was at the makeshift bar drinking scotch with Sara Lance, the leader of the Legends. After that, they both just disappeared.

 

_'If Alex is with Sara, she should be fine. What could anyone anyone possibly do to a trained DEO agent and former member of the League of Assassins?’_

 

Despite that thought, Kara still couldn't help but worry about her only sister, adoptive or not. Within a few minutes, a shout echoed across Jitters from Felicity. From what it looked like, it seems Oliver and Felicity had a pretty bad argument. But to hear: “Oliver, I don't want to marry you!” That was completely unexpected. Just 5 minutes ago they seemed so happy standing next to each other, now it was the complete reverse.

 

Felicity began to walk away without looking into anyone's eyes while Oliver's were downcast as if a part of him had been ripped from his soul. Mick's distraction managed to attract everyone else's attention, but Kara noticed Oliver slipping out the back door. A part of Kara wanted to follow him to make sure he was alright. Another part was hesitant because she didn't know him well enough to approach him about something this personal.

 

Hearing footsteps coming from the stairwell, she looks to her right to see Barry once again.

 

“Well that could've gone better.” Barry started as he leaned along the rail with both arms.

 

“What do you mean?” Kara replied confusedly.

 

“That whole incident just now, I think it might be my fault…”

 

Kara just stayed silent, waiting for Barry to explain the situation.

 

“Earlier today when Oliver and I were getting our tuxedos fitted, I kinda egged on him the idea of marriage.” Barry began. “He told me he loved her but said it wasn't the right time.

 

“Oh come on. That is in no way your fault Barry!” Kara responds. “Just because you suggested marriage, it doesn't mean what happened is on you.”

 

“I don't know. Maybe I'm just hoping that Oliver could find the same happiness in Felicity like I do in Iris. Especially after everything he's been through.”

 

The last part caught Kara's attention. Although she is friendly with many of the people from Earth-1, Oliver Queen felt like an enigma. Sure he apologized to her after the Dominator invasion last year, but they didn't really spend time talking. It mainly went from her to Barry then Oliver and vice versa. She knew next to nothing about his past. Perhaps Barry could shed some light on this subject.

 

“What do you mean by 'everything’?”

 

“Well you know how my past revolves around my parents and what Reverse-Flash did?”

 

Kara silently nods, understanding it was a touchy subject.

 

“And how yours is due to your planet’s destruction. Well, I don't know all the details, but Oliver has been through things, that I can't even imagine.” Barry usually had a positive outlook on life, which is likely why Kara could relate with him on almost anything. Oliver on the other hand was the complete opposite and stood firm with his stoic gaze with little to no emotion whenever missions are involved. Sure there were moments when he opened up, but those were few and far between.

 

“It may not be my place to say, but from our talks before, he thinks himself irredeemable. Like no matter what happens, it will always be his fault for anything that happens to his family and friends.” Barry continued. “I've tried so many times to convince him otherwise but he's too stubborn to admit being wrong.”

 

“Why am I sensing a favor about to be asked?”

 

“Well, I'm was kinda hoping you would talk to him.”

 

“Why me? I don't know him all that well. Actually I don't know him at all.” Kara retorted.

 

“Well, think of this as a chance to fix that. And I don't think he should be alone right now. Knowing him, he's going to brood for a while before this blows over.”

 

Kara takes a few moments to contemplate on whether or not she should go. Barry was right about one thing, leaving someone alone in despair after what happened wouldn't be a good idea. Also, she's Supergirl. It’s her duty to help those in need, especially if it was her friend; or future friend in this case.

 

“Alright, I'll go find him.”

 

“Thank you. I think this would be good for you also.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well you can't just stay up here by yourself all night. Oliver isn't much of a talker, but he is a great listener.”

 

“Ok, I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

Kara smiled and walked past Barry as their conversation came to an end. Exiting out of Jitters, Kara immediately felt the chilly air flowing throughout Central City. Nothing she couldn't handle after flying through space. Making sure the streets were clear, she lifted herself from the ground and flew across the city, hoping to find any trace of Oliver.

 

It was 10:15 PM and each minute meant Oliver was getting further and further from reach. So far, the city seemed to be Oliver Queen absent. The usual abandoned warehouses were too far away for a short walk from Jitters. Using her super hearing, Kara could hear the waves of the ocean nearby. Looking to the waterfront, she saw a row of lamps lighting up a park that stretched across the waterfront. Scanning the benches under each lamp, she spotted a person sitting by themselves with a hunched back staring into the blackness of the night. She found him and flew over there without a second thought.

 

She descended slowly to a gentle landing without a sound being heard. The first sound she hears is....sobbing. Oliver Queen, the tough as nails Green Arrow, was crying. It felt weird yet enlightening. The man Kara met a year ago wasn't the same she saw now. As strong as he was, even he couldn't hold back his feelings forever.

 

She takes a breath and asks “Oliver, are you ok?”

  


* * *

 

 

 

**_Oliver Queen & Kara Zor-el_ **

 

That question: “Are you ok?”, brought Oliver back to reality. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle since it was usually him asking that question to his friends. He turned around and saw Supergirl, the last person he expected. Before responding, Oliver wiped the tears from his face to save himself from further embarrassment.

 

“Hey Kara. I didn't notice you arriving.” Oliver said.”I thought Barry would come for me.”

 

“Nope. It's me tonight. Barry actually asked me to find you.” Kara said as she walked around to sit next to Oliver.

 

“You didn't have to leave the party for me. I can handle myself.”

 

“I know you could. I just don't want you to feel alone after what happened. That's what friends are for right?”

 

Oliver let out a small smile after hearing those words. He barely knew Kara and acted like an asshole to her last year, and yet she accepted his apology and still considered him a friend. She always sees the best in people without hesitation, a trait he didn’t want. Taking a look over, he noticed she wasn't wearing a jacket and instinctively undid his coat buttons.

 

“No, no, keep it. Flying in space kinda makes me immune to the cold.” Kara said trying to stop him from offering his coat.

 

“While that may be true, my mom would kill me if I didn't act like a gentleman,” Oliver replied. “Besides, you're not the only one used to cold weather.”

 

Before she had a chance to stop him, the coat was draped over her shoulders. She wasn’t cold before, but now she felt really warm. Whether it came from the coat or herself, she didn’t know for sure. Trying to keep her mind off of it, she asks “How are you feeling?”

 

“A bit better. I was so sure I would be better off alone, but thank you coming. I don’t want to intrude, but I noticed you were alone for most of the party.”

 

Kara sighed deeply before starting. “Well, like you I’m going through some...marriage issues.”

 

“Did you say no?”

 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that. Probably best if I started from the beginning. I was seeing this guy, who I thought was the one. He’s an alien from Daxam, which is one of Krypton’s neighboring planets. We didn’t see eye to eye at first but we built our trust in each other over time.”

 

“Seems like a normal relationship if you ask me.” Oliver said.

 

“It was! We were happy and everything was going great until his mom showed up. She didn't approve of me because of Krypton’s and Daxam’s history. In addition to that she wanted to conquer my Earth and rebuild Daxam as it was before.”

 

As she recalled the memory of Mon-el leaving National City, tears began to flow. “To stop the Daxamites, we had to use a lead bomb since they are lethal to their race. It covered my Earth with enough lead to ward them off but…”

 

“He also had to leave.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Did he propose to you before that?”

 

“No, the marriage problem is a bit more weird. Like an impossible kind of weird.” Kara started to feel frustrated thinking about Mon-el’s return.

 

“What makes it impossible? It sounds pretty straightforward if you ask me.”

 

“After he left my Earth, I thought he would probably die out there. Alone. With no one knowing what might happen. Next thing you know, he shows up six months later, already married.”

 

Oliver noticed the inner turmoil in Kara's tone. Something also didn't add up if her Earth was toxic to Daxamites. Why would this guy even return to her Earth?

 

“I thought you said the lead bomb covered your planet. How and why did he go back?”

 

“From his explanation, he got sent into a wormhole and ended up in the 31st century.”

 

“Of course it's time travel. Why is it always time travel? First Barry, now...what’s his name?” Oliver says.

 

“Mon-el.”

 

“Now Mon-el. How come nothing is simple anymore?”

 

“I know right?!” Kara agreed immediately. “Then again, I’m an alien so our versions of normal might be different.”

 

Both of them couldn't stop the light laughter. It felt nice for Kara to vent after the whole relationship conundrum. Barry was right about Oliver being a great listener. She didn't feel as nervous as before compared to the calculating look he usually wore on his face.

 

“I’m supposed to be the one comforting you and yet it went the other way around.” Kara started again. “Your turn.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Oliver began.

 

“Surprisingly, your story sounds a lot like what I went through about almost two years ago. His name was Damien Darhk. He wanted to recreate this world by blowing it up with nukes and then forge it back up from the ashes.”

 

Oliver's voice was soft, none of the strength that Kara normally associated with him.

 

“I'm guessing you stopped him.”

 

“We managed to stop the nukes. But I had to break my vow.” Oliver said regretfully. “I put an arrow in him. I know killing isn't your thing, but I just couldn't stop myself that night. After everything he did to me and my friends. It only seemed fair he paid for his crimes.”

 

Kara knew Oliver had a completely different perspective when it came to crime fighting. But to kill a man without due process was something she would never take into consideration. She needed to know more before making final judgment; it's the least she could do.

 

“What exactly did he do?”

 

“He-” Oliver took a pause to gather himself back up.

 

“He killed Laurel and kidnapped my son.”

 

She didn't know he had a son.

 

“I'm sorry about Laurel. She must have been very close to you.”

 

“She was Sara’s older sister, the first Black Canary, and the first woman I ever loved.”

 

_'Sara’s sister? The one she didn't bring back with time travel?’_

 

“The last thing she told me was that I was the one she loved with all her heart. I should have done so much more for her. She deserved better than me. And because of me, she's gone.”

 

Oliver looked broken, as if the laughter he let out earlier was a figment of the imagination.

 

“I know what I say isn't going to mean much, but I don't think Laurel would want you to blame yourself for her death. She loved you, that's all that matters. You being happy is what mattered to her.”

 

He didn't know what to say. While Kara's words held truth, he can't take away the fact that he let Damien go to prison instead of executing him. It will go down as one of his life’s greatest regrets. Nothing anyone says can change that.

 

“I know this is a touchy subject so let’s talk about your son instead. What's his name?”

 

“William. Honestly, I didn’t even know he existed until two years ago. I missed so much of his life and now I have to raise him with no idea how. He blames me for the death of his mother. He knows I’m the Green Arrow, and we have been getting a lot closer recently. Just the whole, me being a dad still feels weird.”

 

“I can tell you love him very much and it’s good that you worry. It shows that you are willing to make the effort to care for William. Sure, he’s still warming up to you, but it’s moments where you are his dad instead of the Green Arrow, that he’ll cherish forever.”

 

“Thank you. For being here with me, brooding and depressed.” Oliver felt a lot better now that he learned a bit more about Kara. Barry always said that Kara glowed like a ray of sunshine. Whether it was a hopeless situation or a normal conversation, she brought optimism and hope. She wore the “S” on her suit with pride and dignity, and no one else is more deserving.

 

“You’re welcome, and thank you for listening to my problems too. Look at us, talking about our feelings. I don’t know about you, but I feel so much lighter now.”

 

“Yeah. Having someone to vent to is always a good thing. I used to to think that repressing my emotions would help me. Now I look back and see it anchored me to the island.”

 

“What island?” Kara was confused since no one else really talked about their past and Oliver’s is probably the biggest mystery.

 

“Maybe next time. Have to keep myself somewhat interesting compared to the Girl of Steel.”

 

Kara let out a cute laugh and had to cover her mouth with her hand at the statement.

 

“Besides, it’s getting late and tomorrow is the big day for Barry and Iris. Shouldn’t let our problems get in the way.” Oliver said.

 

“Yeah. Do you need a lift back or anything?”

 

“No I’m good. I left my motorcycle near Jitters. Not too far of a walk back.”

 

“I should probably give you your coat back.” Kara started to take her arms out of the sleeves until Oliver put his hand on her shoulder.”

 

“It’s fine, just hold onto it till tomorrow. Flying back to Joe’s is going to be colder than my short ride back to Cisco’s.”

 

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Kara buttoned the coat and stood from the bench.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Groomsman.”

 

“Haha. Good night Supergirl.”

 

With that, Kara launched herself into the sky and headed for Joe’s house. Oliver took a moment to watch her fly off into the night.

 

_‘I can see why John gets unnerved now.’_

 


	2. The Biggest Day of All

**_The Fuhrer and The General_ **

 

The sky is barely lit by the sun from the east, meaning it was about dawn when they arrived.

 

Green. That’s all they could see after stepping out of the transdimensional gateway. Trees and nature was something they didn’t expect to see since their Earth had gotten rid of such scenery to industrialization. This meant oxygen had to be artificially recycled to maintain the survival of their people. Although the method was viable, it would never compare to the real thing.

 

Deactivating their masks, Kara and Oliver both close their eyes and take a deep breath to take in the fresh air. Such clean air felt foreign, but soothing to the mind. Exhaling, they reopen their eyes and turn to each other.

 

“You feel it? I’ve never breathed easier.” Oliver says. Kara nods silently.

 

“Once this world is ours, remind me to keep this forest intact.” Oliver continued.

 

“Are you sure? What if the others see it as a sign of weakness?” Kara asks.

 

“They chose to follow and obey. What they think of me no longer matters and as long as we conquer this world, they will follow our lead.”

 

Oliver knows the main priority of travelling to this Earth is to spread their eternal rule. But it doesn’t change the fact that saving Kara’s life will take precedent, for they need her strength to ensure victory over this world’s so-called heroes. Taking one last look at her, he knows time is of the essence and if this fails, he must push forward without a speck of doubt to cloud his judgment.

 

“Call them in. We start now.”

 

Oliver regained his composure as Kara activates her beacon. A few moments later, the gateway expands as legions of Nazi soldiers swarmed through in perfect formation. Following them were land vehicles and light artillery weapons built for skirmishes. As they reorganized, Kara and Oliver walk to a hill that overlooked the forest. They see a city in the distance with the street lights still lit. Judging by the geography of the landscape as well as the city’s location next to the waterfront, he concluded it to be this Earth’s Central City. The forest surrounding Central City proved to be advantageous as a rally point. Having the exit point a couple of clicks away from the city would allow for more flexibility and the element of surprise was on their side.

 

“Do you see anything of use to us?” Oliver asked.

 

Floating to survey the area from a bird’s eye view, Kara saw a road system roughly half a mile away. Gently landing after her quick assessment, she reports “There is a road system that stretches throughout this whole forest. If we clear the trees to the north, we can send our vehicles without too much trouble. Shouldn’t take more than a few hours.”

 

“Very well, thank you General.

 

A few minutes later, a group emerge from the forest, each wearing the signature face masks belonging to commanders and high ranking officials within the inner circle of the Fuhrer. The war council has finally assembled.

 

“I know we’re far from home. I know that we are risking a vast amount of resources to launch this campaign. All of you should know that I appreciate your trust in me to lead this, and I promise you. When this is over, the multiverse will be under our rule...forever.” Oliver says.

 

All of them swung their right arms forward and chanted “HAIL VICTORY!”

 

“You all know the first phase. We assess the strength of the _heroes_ of this world. Don’t eliminate any of them, although I will allow you to give them an example of what the Fatherland has to offer compared to their inferior ways. Scouts have given us credible intel that suggest one of these heroes has the power to open breaches at will. Find them and extract them back here.” Kara explained. “I’ve briefed the four of you that will lead this mission. Prometheus, you will have overall command. Move out!”

 

The Fourth Reich has begun.

 

* * *

 

**_Oliver Queen_ **

 

Peace and quiet. Those two things were never a part of Oliver’s sleep schedule for the past ten years. No dreams or nightmares, only serenity for the first time.  He woke to see the sunlight barely shining through Cisco’s shutters. Facing the ceiling, his thoughts go back to the previous evening. What started out as a happy occasion turned into an awkward incident because of the proposal. Then after that he sat on a bench feeling depressed like an immature teenager. Later, he is somehow talking with Kara about feelings and relationship issues.

 

_‘Since when did I talk about feelings and emotions so easily? The rejection must’ve have really messed with my head.’_

 

As he kept staring at the ceiling, his thoughts drift back to his discussion with Kara over their current situations. They felt a connection through their similar problems and vented out everything that was held inside their heads. It brought perspective and Oliver saw how his alter ego would only bring pain to those he cared about, even though he tried to prevent that from happening so many times now.

 

Eventually he’s going to have to talk to Felicity about this. The best option would be to take a break before potentially ending the whole thing. As harsh as it sounds, the relationship made them reckless and easily manipulated by their emotions. But that discussion can happen on another day. It’s time to get up and get ready to witness Barry and Iris finally getting married. Hearing some light snoring coming from Cisco’s room, Oliver decides to take the shower first.

 

_‘I should trim my beard too. It’s getting a bit too barbaric, especially for a mayor...’_

 

Staring into the mirror, thinking back to before his journey, he always had a clean shaven face. It made him look younger and much more foolish compared to now. The island changed his perspective of the world and survival was all that matters. Were it not for Yao Fei, who knows how things would have turned out. People would still be alive that aren’t today. His mother, Tommy, and Laurel for starters.

 

_‘No point on dwelling on it now.’_

 

Feeling refreshed from a shower, he exits the bathroom to hear Cisco still snoring. Getting his pants and shirt on, he walks to Cisco’s door and barges through.

 

“Come on, get up. Barry can’t get married without his best man.” Oliver says as he lightly smacks Cisco’s face a few times.

 

“Ok ok. Jesus, I can feel my face bruising already.”

 

* * *

 

**TWO HOURS LATER**

 

The time is currently 10:30 AM. Barry and Iris are to be wed in half an hour. Oliver sees Barry pacing back and forth to the right side of the church benches. Barry looked more nervous than ever before. Walking up to him, Barry’s hands were visibly shaking. Not from his speed but from the sheer anxiety.

 

“You don’t seem unnerved at all my friend.” Oliver said sarcastically.

 

“Well you haven’t gotten married before so I don’t know if you have legit advice for this.”

 

“First off, breathe. Panicking is only making it worse. Secondly, I have gotten married before.”

 

That caught Barry’s attention immediately. “Wait what? Since when did Oliver Queen have time to get married?”

 

“Remember three years ago, when I asked you to help me in Nanda Parbat?”

 

“Yeah, when you were undercover with the League of Assassins.”

 

“Well to secure my position, Ra’s forced me to marry his daughter Nyssa. It didn’t feel real since we had no choice. Despite it being fake, the fact that I got married is a bit weird even now.” Oliver explained. “We both know it was a sham marriage, yet she still insists on calling me husband which is a bit ironic.”

 

Barry couldn’t help but laugh. How he never heard this story from anyone from Team Arrow is an accomplishment. Hearing the sound of footsteps approaching behind them, Oliver and Barry turn around to see Kara approaching them. She was wearing a peach colored dress reaching down to about her knees. Still wearing her signature fake glasses and pink lipstick.

 

“What’s going on over here?” she said curiously with a smile.

 

“Oh nothing. Just a funny story so Barry can stop worrying.” Oliver replied. “You should’ve seen him two minutes ago. I thought he was going to book it.”

 

Kara snickered seeing Oliver poking a bit of fun at Barry. The happy atmosphere made his heart feel much lighter than the past few months of being mayor. Seeing Barry genuinely happy probably rubbed off on both of them. With his hands in his pockets, he suddenly remembered something he saw earlier on the wedding program pamphlet. Taking it out of his pocket, Oliver re-read the music section and saw Kara’s name on it.

 

“Hey Kara, I couldn’t help but notice your name in the music section. Do you play an instrument?” he said as he handed over the pamphlet.

 

“If you consider my voice as an instrument, then yes.”

 

“You are full of surprises aren’t you. Both of you and your unique talents and all I do is shoot arrows.”

 

“I’m sure there is more than archery that makes you unique. What about your cooking? Felicity tells me you have a real knack for it.” Barry says.

 

“You can cook?!” Kara was flabbergasted.

 

Oliver laughed nervously trying to think of a response. “I dabbled a bit when I took a break from crime fighting. From what I’ve heard, you eat just as much as Barry. I wouldn’t mind cooking for you sometime.”

 

Kara had an even bigger smile on her face hearing about Oliver offering his cooking. “I’d like that.”

 

They kept staring into each other’s eyes without realizing it. Hearing Barry clear his throat brought Oliver back and he had to look somewhere else to regain his composure. Feeling a bit awkward, “I’m going to check on Cisco to see what else needs to be done.”

 

“Y-yeah. I’m gonna check on Alex one more time. I know I said it earlier, but congrats again Barry.” Kara says.

 

“Thank you, both of you. For being here with me today. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

“Save your tears for the future Mrs. West-Allen.” Oliver says before walking away.

 

* * *

 

**_Kara Zor-el_ **

 

As her song ended, Kara made her way back to her seat next to Alex. Watching Joe West escort Iris down the aisle was a beautiful spectacle. She walked with grace and conviction, eyes solely on Barry’s. It felt like ones of those fairy tale weddings from those old kids cartoons.

 

The amount of positive energy in the the room kept rising; all sorts of emotions were running wild in Kara’s mind. She came to this Earth with Alex to originally to get their “mojo” back after Mon-el came back from the future and Alex ending her engagement with Maggie. But unlike herself, Alex already managed to pick herself back up a little bit by having some fun with Legends team leader, Sara Lance.

 

Kara was so close to forgetting how to live like a human in order to move on and embrace her Kryptonian heritage. Why deal with the pain and anger when being Supergirl meant saving people and not having to look back to her past mistakes. Looking at Alex, who seemed to have recovered a bit from the hangover, a sudden realization dawns upon her.

 

_‘Mon-el is just one part of my life. I might still love him, but I have to move on. He has. Besides, he’s lived seven years without me and he seemed much more mature and experienced compared to the arrogant Daxamite prince that arrived in that escape pod.’_

 

Diverting her attention away from main couple, she glances towards the bridesmaids. Caitlyn and Felicity wore matching light pink dresses and they looked gorgeous. Turning to her right she sees Cisco and Oliver in their tuxes. Cisco, who usually wore pop culture t-shirts and cargo pants cleaned up rather well. Next to him stood Oliver. Earlier she tried not to notice him by focusing on the wall behind Barry. That failed when she gazed into his eyes after his offer to cook food. Were it not for Barry interrupting, she probably would’ve stared forever. She scanned his tall figure which meshed with the tuxedo seamlessly. Strong shoulders, a straight back, and freshly trimmed beard covering a handsome jawline.

 

_‘No, no, no. Stop it Kara! He’s with Felicity. Don’t get in the way of that.’_

 

She had to get these thoughts out of her head. Her emotions were all over the place and staring at Oliver wasn’t helping.

 

_‘Rao give me strength to last through this.’_

 

Pushing her glasses up her nose, she turns back to Barry and Iris as they take each other’s hand before the priest.

 

* * *

 

**_Barry Allen_ **

 

_‘It’s happening. This is really happening. I’m about to marry Iris.’_

 

He has dreamt of this moment for the past 16 years. 16 years of being raised together in the West house. 16 years of falling in love with Iris led to this moment. It almost feels like destiny has finally granted him a win after all the struggles they faced the past three years against multiple different speedsters. Even with De Voe still out there coming up with some sinister plan, it can wait until after they took their vows as husband and wife.

 

Looking into Iris’ eyes, Barry felt so much love and passion radiating from them it made his knees weak. The priest’s words were a blur and both of them completely tuned out, getting impatient to say _‘I do’_ . Everything felt perfect; from the amazing weather, to the church decorations, even Kara’s beautiful rendition of _Running Home to You_.

 

_‘Mom. Dad. I know you’re watching me and I know I’ve made you proud. I only wished you were here to see us.’_

 

“...speak now or forever hold your peace.” The priest recites.

 

A few seconds later, a gunshot rings throughout the church and the echo bounces all over the walls. Turning from her, Barry sees the priest’s limp body slowly falling to the ground from a bullet in the head.

 

Before processing what just happened, Barry turns towards the direction of where the bullet came from. At the entrance of the church stood a horde of soldiers, clad in black with red goggles and german style helmets. Their left arms had red SS bands and they all held what looked like modern versions of StG 44s.

 

_‘You have got to be kidding me!’_

 

“Nazis? I hate Nazis.” Barry, Kara, and Oliver said simultaneously.

 

A second later, the soldiers opened fire upon the guests. Channeling the speedforce, he sprinted to catch the slow moving bullets. But the amount of bullets was too many for him to intercept by himself.

 

“Wally! Kara! Protect the civilians!”

 

Instantly, the speedforce surged through Wally as they run to catch the bullets in the path towards civilians. Meanwhile, Kara charges forward to meet them head on while feeling nothing due to her impenetrable skin. Looking back towards Iris, Barry can see Jax and professor Stein have merged into Firestorm. They along with Mick start blasting cover fire. Iris, Felicity, Caitlyn, Cisco, and Oliver took cover behind the benches to avoid getting shot by any stray bullets.

 

As Wally and Kara kept the enemy distracted, Barry made his way back to Iris and the others to check on their status. Next to Iris was Joe, Cecile, Captain Singh and his husband.

 

“Allen! What the hell is going on?!”

 

“Captain, I know this all may seem really confusing, because I’m just as lost right now. With that said, we can talk about this after we get everyone to safety.” Barry answered.

 

“You better have a good explanation about being the Flash, Allen. You too Joe.”

 

Looking at Iris crouched on the floor with Joe, Barry could feel himself getting angrier by the second. Not for himself but for Iris having her special day ruined by factors ruined by outside factors. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, now go be a hero.”

 

“Ok we need to clear a path for the guests. Cisco I need you to-”

 

Right as Barry was about to finish his sentence, an explosion cut him off. The back wall of the church was blown to bits. The shockwave disoriented everyone within in the vicinity. His ears were ringing. Vision was blurry and the first thing he saw was Joe passed out on the floor shielding himself over Cecile. Shaking his head a few times to regain his bearings, he looks across to the other side to see Oliver also trying to get up from his daze. Near the entrance, the Nazis, Kara, and Wally were also knocked down by the blast.

 

“Cisco, open a breach. Cisco?”

 

_‘God damn it where is he?’_

 

“Looking for this?” a familiar voice said. “Thank you by the way for making our lives easier by identifying the breacher.”

 

Turning towards the origin of the explosion, Barry sees four figures standing above the rubble with Cisco unconscious at their feet. The far left figure wore heavy combat gear with a mask, splitting at the end, black on the left and red on the right with a katana on his back. Next to him was a terminator style robot with a glowing green rock in its chest. Middle right was an archer, face covered by a thick cloth mask and two short swords holstered over his left shoulder. And finally on the far right stood a speedster in all black with red accent lightning spreading from his emblem, which had two lightning shaped S’s.

 

Barry didn’t know the first three, but the last one was a person he never wanted to see again after what happened two years ago.

 

“Zoom…”

 

* * *

 

**_Kara Zor-el_ **

 

_‘Get up Kara. All these people are in danger, so get up!’_

 

Forcing strength back into her arms, Kara pushed herself from the ground to see chaos and destruction. Her ears were still ringing from the explosion due to her super hearing taking the brunt of it. The number of Nazis had dwindled from some being knocked out or buried under rubble. She could see blood on the church floor from the crushed dead bodies of soldiers. It felt like a warzone erupted out of nowhere and this will only get worse before it got better.

 

_‘Rao, what is going on?’_

 

She turns and sees the four new arrivals and the first one she sees is the glowing green core of Metallo. But unlike last time, it was a bare metallic exoskeleton instead of being covered with John Corben’s human skin. That only made it look more intimidating compared to last time when she had Clark help her.

 

Closer to her position, she saw Oliver and Barry huddled near each other also looking at the four and looked like they had seen ghosts.

 

“So these are the so called heroes. I expected more.” the man in the black and red mask said. He had what sounded like an Australian accent. He broke off from the group and pulled his katana from his back and walked towards the civilians.

 

Getting back on her feet, she sped towards him until Metallo got in the way causing them to collide. The kryptonite radiation burned every cell in her body for being within a short proximity of her. Her strength was waning and every movement brought pain to her muscles.

 

“Firestorm! Get that thing out of here!” Oliver commanded.

 

Feeling her strength returning, she notices Firestorm tackling Metallo onto the street outside the church.

 

“Kara, go and assist Firestorm. We’ll handle things in here.” Oliver says.

 

She quickly nods and launches herself outside to see Jax sending streams of fire on Metallo with little to no effect. As she lands on the ground, she fires her heat vision to avoid getting too close to the kryptonite core. Trying to aim for the core is proving useless as the machine continues to block with its arms. Jax ends his attack and retreats to stand next to Kara, hoping for some input on how to deal with this situation. Metallo on the other hand just lowered his arms from a defensive position and looked at them with emotionless, mechanical eyes.

 

“Got any ideas Supergirl?”

 

“Aim for the glowing rock in its chest. I can’t get close to it or it will weaken me. If one of us manage to pin it down, the other will finish it off. We can try to overheat him and melt away his arms.”

 

“Roger that. If that doesn’t work, me and Grey will try to see if we can use our transmutation on it.”

 

She didn’t exactly know how Firestorm’s abilities worked. Recalling back to the previous year, she remembered them being able to change the meta human bomb into a giant harmless sphere of water. Hopefully it would work on the kryptonite before it shot beams destroying everything.

 

Still not moving, Metallo says “Let’s see what you heroes are made of.”

 

* * *

 

**_Oliver Queen_ **

 

_‘How is he still alive? What is he planning now? And why is Slade standing next to next to him?’_

 

Too many questions were running through Oliver’s mind. This was supposed to be a happy day to celebrate Barry and Iris’ wedding, and somehow it turned into World War III within a matter of minutes. Literal Nazis stormed in led by none other than Prometheus. More and more questions kept forming, but right now the priority should be to evacuate the guests before they get caught in the crossfire. With Cisco unconscious, breaching them is a no-go. Assessing the remaining heroes, the only way out would to cover their escape.

 

“Sara, you and Alex take Slade. Stall him long enough for the guests to get out. Retreat right after that.”

 

“Got it.” Sara says as she and Alex rip the bottom portion of their dresses for more maneuverability. Unsurprisingly, Sara brought her her knives and Alex kept her gun in a thigh holster.

 

“Wally and I will take Zoom. Wally let’s go!” Barry shouted towards Wally as they begin to chase Zoom across Central City, lightning flying everywhere due to the large amount of speedforce in the vicinity.

 

“Mick and Caitlyn provide cover and help get these people out of here.”

 

“BURN YOU NAZI SCUM!” Mick shouted as he pulled out his heat gun from his jacket and fired wildly in the Nazis’ general direction.

 

Channeling her latent cold powers, Caitlyn repressed her kind personality and Killer Frost emerged with an unpleasant scowl on her face. “Why am I always in a dress when I have to save your sorry asses?”

 

Ice and fire shot at the continually increasing number of Nazis storming the opposite side of the church. Harry saw an opening and started to get the guests from the floor to lead them out of the area. Knowing the three could hand the evacuation, Oliver pulled out the portable bow in his coat pocket and five collapsable arrows. He aimed at Prometheus and loosed the arrow only for it to be split in half from another arrow flying through it.

 

“I don’t know how you survived that bullet, but I’m going to make sure you stay dead this time.” Oliver says to Prometheus, nocking another arrow.

 

“You’re welcome to try and I have no idea what you speak of. All I know is that you don’t deserve to share his resemblance. Your very existence sickens me.” Prometheus says as he aims at Oliver's head. “In the name of the Fuhrer, I will ensure not even a single memory of you remains.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot happens in the span of this chapter. Might be a little too much now that I think of it. Right now I’m trying to figure out how the action scenes will be written since I’ve never really done them so bear with me until I get a good grasp on it. In addition to that, this story will focus mainly on Kara and Oliver so certain POVs like Barry’s will pop up here and there. Barry is probably going to have the most outside of Ollie and Kara since he is like the glue that brings them together in a sense. Not to mention it’s also their big day, or was supposed to be. Him not having a POV would be a crime in of itself.
> 
> One more thing I’m changing would be the number of characters per side. Earth -1 had a shit load yet Earth-X had four. I know budget is an issue for a TV show. Good thing writing has the unlimited budget of creativity. Deathstroke and Zoom are just the first two of many that should make the story feel more fresh rather than a copy and paste. The events of the story will diverge from this point on so get ready for major plot changes. The next chapter might take a little longer to update since it will have action scenes and that takes time to work out the logistics. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Man, I haven’t tried writing a fic in a long ass time. I gave up the first 2 times since they felt like garbage with no real direction. This feels like it has some potential though. While I like the crossover, the ending left a pretty bitter taste in my mouth. Like what the hell was that. The writers just shat all over Barry and Iris’ big moment with Olicity bullshit so I’m planning to revise the Crisis on Earth-X story a bit. I’ll be straightforward with this, this fic will be SuperArrow oriented. If that rubs you the wrong way, I get it. But to me the dynamic between Ollie and Kara is way more interesting than Ollie and Felicity. If you have any critiques about the writing style, please feel free to point out what I can work on. Until next time!


End file.
